The Sacrifice
by Schubey
Summary: What I think should have happened in episode 1x09 when Michael tried to take down Kasim. More chapters on the way.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own the t.v show Nikita but I do love it! Rated M for violence and language.

Pairing: Michael/Nikita

Time: episode 1x9- One Way (spoilers from flashbacks throughout the entire season)

**The Sacrifice**

"Michael don't do this." Nikita begged whilst speeding to his rescue. "The way those soldiers are stacked at the gate, you will get within ten yards of Kasim before they cut you down."

"Who would of thought that you would be the voice of reason." Michael answered from the other end of the phone.

"Revenge is not the answer." She pleaded not giving up.

"Excuse me is this Nikita talking?" Michael replied. Anger rose through Nikita."That's different I'm not throwing my life away!" She shot back.

"That's your choice; this is mine." Nikita heard a sound through the phone of glass shattering. "I hope you find what you're looking for." No. He was not saying goodbye. That she would not allow.

"Stop. You don't get to say your goodbyes." She spoke with urgency. She was not having it she couldn't let him do this. She cared way to much.

"Goodbye Nikita." Those three words ripped at her heart as fear spread through her veins. She knew that the only way to possibly stop him now was to prove to him that he still had something to live for, someone to live for.

"Michael! Michael, listen. Listen to me. Michael. You think that you don't have anything to live for? You do...you have me." She waited for his response. "Michael?" The phone suddenly went dead. Fear shot through her, and she suddenly felt completely alone. She stared out of the windshield as she gripped the wheel as tight as she could and slammed her foot on the gas.

She race and prayed she would show up in time. That she could save him. Save him from security. From himself.

* * *

Michael walked through the airport. His eyes fixed on Kasim. The jagged glass he held cut into his hand, blood dripping down his hand, but he ignored the pain; focusing on his revenge. He knew that this was a suicide mission but he had to do it he couldn't live know that he had the chance and failed.

He still felt a twinge of regret though. Regret that filled him with sadness and sorrow. Nikita.

There was a moment in the bathroom when he had almost abandoned his mission. _"You think you don't have anything to live for? You do...you have me."_ He could still hear the fear in he voice, and it pained him to know that he would be leaving her behind.

He thought of all the times he had spent with her. All the great memories.

The day he first met her, her very first mission, all the promises he made her, the promises he broke, all the times they had saved each other, each fight they had, the look in her eyes that told him that she would never be able to kill him, when she offered to help him kill Kasim...Kasim, anger once again rose through him and his hesitation was overcome.

He walk through the doorway, outside onto the gravel. The air was cold, but he didn't feel it. He walk onwards his eyes fixed on Kasim. He was almost there. Just a little further. He sped up his pace and soon was right on Kasim's heels.

Michael reached forwards and flung Kasim around, he wanted to look into his eyes. He wanted to watch as realization spread over Kasim's features. Kasim's eyes grew wide and Michael plunged the glass into his chest. He saw pain and disbelief flashed through Kasim's eyes. He had finally done it, he had finally avenged his family.

He heard footsteps behind him. They were quickly getting closer. It was over. He was over. Suddenly he was shoved away from Kasim, and the piece of glass was pulled out of his hand. He fell backward and his head hit the pavement. Michael swiftly lifted himself of the ground as a gunshot erupted through the night.

* * *

Nikita ran through the airport eyes searching the crowd for Michael. She finally saw him walking outside onto the plane platform.

She whirled in his direction and raced for the door. Her head was everywhere. She was trying t come up with some sort of plan but she knew that by the time that she reached him it would probably be to late. She couldn't watch him be killed, her heart would not allow her to go through that kind of pain again.

Nikita reached the doors and saw Michael. She looked slightly ahead of him and saw that Kasim was not to far away.

She pushed through the crowd trying to create as much of an obstacle as she could for the soldiers that would soon follow. Fear gripped her heart as she watched as he slowly turned Kasim around.

She finally caught up until she was only a few paces behind Michael. She watched as he plunged a piece of glass into Kasim's chest. He would be shot if someone sees.

She will not be able to carry him out to safety. There was only one thing now that she could possibly do to save his life.

She pushed Michael over and ripped the piece of glass out of her hand. Suddenly a gun went off behind her and a sharp pain shot through her back. She let out a sharp involuntary cry of pain, as blood spread through her close.

* * *

It's my very first story. Writing the next chapter now. Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews...sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the first chapter (I wrote it at around 1:00 am). So here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Michael stood eyes wide, heart full of agony, chest heaving, staring at Nikita. _NO! No, no, no._ This could not be happening. How could she do this to him?

Nikita smiled a weak smile. Her breathing quickened and she fell to her knees.

Michael ran forwards catching her in his arms. He looked down at her. His eyes trailed down her body to her bullet wound and back to her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

She was already very pale and her breathing was slow and jagged. "Michael?" She winced. "Shh, shh. I'm going to get you out of here." He replied holding her face in his hands._ Oh god she was freezing._ He had to get her out of there.

He scooped her up into his arms and ran. He ran away from the crowd of people and down the airplane track. Bullets whizzed by and barely missed him and Nikita.

Nikita whimpered in his arms, and tossed her head. Clearly she was in an extreme amount of pain.

Michael ran around the side of the building and into the parking lot, the soldiers were on his tail. He ran to a car and swiftly but carefully placed her in the front seat. He then closed the door and ran to the driver's side.

He mind was everywhere; he couldn't think strait not with Nikita bleeding all over the car seats. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Life without her wouldn't be bearable.

As he entered the car the soldiers caught up and started shooting at them. He quickly jammed the key into the ignition and sped off towards the exit.

He mind was everywhere; he couldn't think strait not with Nikita bleeding all over the car seats. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Life without her wouldn't be bearable.

Nikita groaned from the passenger seat and he glanced her way. "Nikita hold on. I'm going to help you. Just please don't leave me. Please." He begged.

He drove as fast as he could to their hotel, knowing that he couldn't bring her to a hospital without division closing in on them.

As he reached the hotel he didn't even put the car into park. He just jumped out and ran to the passengers' side. He quickly opened the door and picked her up.

As he entered the room he placed her on the bed. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the supplies he needed.

* * *

Nikita was in so much pain. She could feel the bullet inside her stomach, and every time she moved it got more and more unbearable. She was going to die. She knew she was. Her breathing was jagged, and she was losing feeling in her legs.

She thought of everyone she would be leaving behind, everyone she would be letting down. Alex. Owen. Every recruit stuck in Division. Michael. She had done it. She had saved him. He was safe. She knew that if she had to die this would be the way she would want to go out. Saving someone she cared about.

She was laying on a bed in the hotel room her and Michael had shared earlier. He was in the bathroom trying to find supplies he could use to save her. He returned and looked her in the eyes. Oh god he was beautiful. She saw the pain in his expressions and felt a need to comfort him.

"Michael?" she tried speak strongly but her words came out only as a faint painful whisper. "No Nikita don't speak your going to be okay." Michael spoke, while cleaning her wound. "Nikita, I have to get the bullet out." She felt him turn her over onto her side and slip his fingers into her skin as she yelped in pain. She had to be strong for him. She couldn't make this worse. She bit down on her tongue and dug her nails into her palm until she drew blood. She let out an involuntary cry as he gripped the bullet and pulled it out.

Her body was in so much pain and she felt so weak. Michael quickly worked to cover up her wound but the bleeding wouldn't stop and they were out of bandages. She heard him curse as she grew more and more weak. She was cold and she could no longer feel anything.

"Mi-Michael. I don't th-think I'm gonna m-make it." Nikita whispered. Anger grew in Michael's chest. He quickly reached down to his shirt, ripped of a strip of grey cloth, and wrapped it around Nikita's back and tied it in a knot.

"Don't you dare talk like that! You've never given up on anything in your life, don't start now!" Michael yelled at her anger clear in his emotions.

"I g-gave up my life as soon as I saw y-you walk out onto that platform." Nikita breathed. "I knew I w-wasn't going to make it." Nikita coughed loudly blood dripping from her mouth and onto the white sheets.

Michael took a deep breath steadying himself. "You **knew **that you weren't going to make it out? Are you insane! Why did you have to do that! Huh! Why!" He screamed.

"You were trying to kill you self!" Nikita tried to scream back but made a small sound, barely above a whisper. Tears welded up in her eyes and threatened to spill over the rims of her eyelid.

Michael looking into her eyes suddenly calmed down, realizing how much his selfish act of revenge had hurt her.

" But why? Why did you do that? Why did you take my place." Michael said eyes filling with tears.

" You know exactly why." Nikita spoke tears running down her face.

* * *

Michael looked deep into her eyes as his own tears poured down his face. He _did _know why. He did and he always had. It was the reason she had never been able to kill him and it was the reason he had never been able to kill her.

He loved her.

Michael looked down at her. Tears rolling and dripping onto her face. " Yes I know."

Nikita looked up at him and smiled a she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of English homework. Why do all the Grade Nine teachers insist in drilling us with homework? Anyways a new chapter is on the way!

I really hope that you liked it! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO SO SO SORRY! That it took me so long to update this. I have had the worst, busiest week ever. And i had no idea how to start! But here is my new chapter!

* * *

Nikita awoke to the yellow light flooding in through the windows. She was still in the same hotel room. She was laying on the same red stained sheets in the same blood stained clothes. There was something different about her surroundings, she felt as she scanned the room without sitting up. She felt it missed something. She thought back to the other night, and she realized what was missing.

Michael. She had saved him. He would not hate her for he had gotten his kill. She had just taken the blame. She had not only saved him but she almost died doing it. And he was gone.

She searched the room with her eyes but he was not there. He had left her. Like she had left him many years ago when she escaped. How she left him to fall deeper and deeper into the grips of division.

She deserved it she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone trying to open of the hotel room door.

Soldier Nikita soon took over her and she quickly scanned the room for something she could defend herself with. Nothing. _Jeez Michael way to watch my back._ She decided to use anything to defend herself with. As she sat up she felt this searing pain flash through her back and lower chest. She hissed at the pain as the person approached her.

"God Nikita are you trying to kill yourself?" It was Michael.

* * *

He sat her slowly back down and sat on the bed. The entire time she was staring at him with a surprised face. Even if he tried he could not keep the smirk off of his face as he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was even slightly parted, she was truly surprised to see him.

Nikita was never ever surprised by anything (or at least she didn't show it) so this was completely new to him.

"I take it from your expression you thought I had left." Michael spoke voice full of amusement.

"Well I woke up in the same condition as I fell asleep in and you were gone! What was I supposed to think!" She tried to defend herself but halfway through her voice cracked. By this Michael cracked a smile.

"Drink this." He said as he handed her some water. "You haven't had much to drink in three days."

Nikita almost choked on her water. "Three days? I was out for three days?" Michael gave her a small smile.

"Thats why I was gone I needed to get food. We had run out yesterday. I honestly wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. That was a nasty shot." Michael stared into her eyes as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

"Oh as opposed to all the clean shots I take every now and again right." Nikita said with a smile causing Michael to laugh. Hearing he joke finally had gotten him to calm down. To know for sure that she was alright. His facial expressions suddenly turn serious.

* * *

" Nikita?" The sound of his voice scared her. It was the sound someone made when they were scolding her. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice.

"Don't you ever do something like that again. You understand?" Michael said to her giving her a cold look.

"Sounds like old times doesn't it?" Nikita said trying to change to a subject that wasn't likely to end in a fight. " You telling me how much of a stupid move I made. How lucky I am to even be here still Telling me to never let it happen again?" She smiled thinking back to all the times that had happened, back to all the times she had be "lucky".

His expression remained cold even after her attempt. "I'm not joking Nikita you nearly died for no logical reason."

_"No logical reason?"_ Nikita grew absolutely furious."_NO LOGICAL REASON? Excuse me I saved your life!"_ She tried to shift in the bed so that she get a clear look at his face.

He -like she expected- yelled back. " You ran out there all high an mighty and just stood in front of a bullet! That's not very logical to me!"

"I did not just go and stand in front of a bullet thank you very much! I took a bullet that was aimed right for your head!" Nikita screamed back at him.

"I had it perfectly under control! Nothing would have happened!" Michael shouted back. He was on his feet by now. She almost died and he was not going to let that go.

" _Nothing_ would have happened? Are you serious? You would have died! They would have carried you out in a body bag and I would've had to watch!" Her voice cracked on the last word and tears emerged in her eyes as if they were waiting for the opportunity reveal themselves. She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tear. Michael was silent and she avoided his gaze as she said.

" I would have had to watch as the bullet hit you. I would have had to watch as you fell to the ground." Nikita's tears were pouring down her face by now.

Michael took a long deep breath trying to calm himself down, before he spoke in a soft voice. "I did have to watch."

At his words she suddenly looked up at him. His eyes were on her, studying her. His eyes locked with hers and she saw the anguish and fear she had caused him.

* * *

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. None of them dared to look away. Every breath she breathed, every time her eyes blinked was a special moment he would remember forever. She was alive and she was with him.

He stared at her, her beautiful eyes, her messy brown hair, her luscious lips every line every shadow, each detail that made her who she was, and he treasured them all. He memorized her face. Something that he had done many times before. And something that he would most likely do many times again. They stared at each other neither of them wanting to break the silence. Even though one of them had to.

Finally Michael broke the trance and sat down on the chair positioned beside her bed. It was the same chair that he had studied her in as he watched over her and as he cared for her every need.

He had not left her side until that very morning. Though he would never tell her that.

He picked up a book from her night table. His anger was completely gone. finally broke the unbearable silence.

" You will have to stay in bed for a few more days before you can travel. I will stay here with you, but we will have to leave on different flights."

He picked up a book he had been reading and opened it. He didn't start reading, his head was still racing with two different thoughts. Nikita. The girl he cared the most about. The one person he would risk everything for.

Division. The one thing that kept them apart. She was trying to take them down, and he was apart of them. But his loyalty to them was slowly slipping away.

* * *

Again I'm sorry I took so long. I've decided that I didn't want to end it here. I want them to slowly grow together. So I' going to keep it going.

Once again hope you liked it and please review.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So everything has been so busy lately and I haven't had any time to write. **

**I have serious writer's block right now due to major tests this past and upcoming week.**

**So I thought I should ask you guys for some ideas. I will try to incorporate most ideas into my story.**

**And if this is a really crappy idea you can tell me and I will scrap it.**

**So please review. And please give me some ideas. My brain is completely fried after all these tests.**


End file.
